


Lex Luthor/ Jonathan Crane

by Ursula_Wen



Series: Lex Luthor/ Scarecrow pairing [2]
Category: DC Elseworlds
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula_Wen/pseuds/Ursula_Wen
Summary: Lex thought Dr.Crane would like to keep their relationship more or less a secret.Lex is the one in Batman versus Superman: Dawn of Justice, and Scarecrow is the one in Batman begins, the Dark Knight, and the Dark Knight Rises.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Lex Luthor
Series: Lex Luthor/ Scarecrow pairing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lex Luthor/ Jonathan Crane

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I got a comment about wanting to see a continuation and here it is. I didn't actually thought it would be a complete story so this story is kind of weird...? Also I need something in those movies happened to fit in my settings but then the timeline will be very confusing. Theoretically this story happened sometime in the beginning of the movie the Dark Knight, and the things in BVS happened, but I love Lex's hair so they didn't do the haircut to him (which gives us a Lex Luthor with all his hair. Weird enough). It is quite ooc I guess, sorry about that. This work is not betaed so there can be many mistakes and I didn't really put much thought into it. Please criticize me but try not laugh at me. Thanks!

It seems strange enough for someone like Dr. Crane to date with Lex in the first place. To be honest, people would probably believe this is his sexual orientation, but no one would think of young owners of big companies that are even more intelligent than Dr. Crane himself will be his type. It isn't, actually, but it's Lex, which means that doesn't matter.

"You are a well-known professor and a leading expert in psychology, plus you're young and handsome. You date anyone you like."

"Why, am I saying that aloud or you read people's minds?" Crane frowns at Lex, who is checking his email absently, but not seemingly surprised or angry at all.

Lex puts down his phone and looks at Crane. His face is inscrutable as always. " _You_ are the leading expert. You tell me."

This is Lex. Lex intrigues people by annoying them. Lex calculates behaviours of everyone like they are objects or even toys, which can be as much intriguing as annoying if you like him. Yes, Crane just likes him, charmed by his intelligence, even when he's completely unable to figure out how Lex reaches his strictly calculated conclusion.

"Speaking of that, does it ever bother you that you're sleeping with someone who was planning to murder you before he ever met you?"

Letting out a quick snort, Lex continues with his emails while further sinking on his couch. "Apparently you weren't when we met. However," he frowns, thinking, "I'll say you shouldn't go to your meeting with those gangsters next week. You'll have a high possibility to get caught by that Bruce Wayne, or batman, whatever you call him, with nobody saving your ass."

"I'm going to the meeting. Quite important. With somebody saving my ass if you happen to right." Lex always is, Crane thinks, but the meeting is important and those bastards aren't willing to save anyone except themselves when the time comes, which means I'll have less than a week before going into jail. But Crane isn't frustrated; he's even a bit excited by the words from Lex, which makes him surprised before he realises something. He stutters like a teenager, "did you say, I mean, do you mean that, you know, we are dating? Like, not just sex, friends with certain benefit, and whatever stuff like that, bu..."

Lex blinks, "I've been inviting you to every single one of my parties and parties hold by others that are not exclusive,"

_As a famous psychiatrist and then as a super-villain colleague, never more intimate_

"sending personal helicopters to pick you whenever you want,"

_Like for a favourite mistress of someone rich enough to have helicopters_

"and come to your place when…"

_But…_

"Ah. I thought you would prefer to keep our relationship more or less a secret." Lex hesitates, for the first time since they met he asks a question that sounds like he's uncertain, and really is asking this question, "Jonathan, do you want to, uh, go out for dinner?"

Dr. Crane chuckles, amused by the nervousness from Lex as well as his own, "Okay. Next Friday night?" He quickly picks up his case and leaves the bedroom without any more comments, but catches the gaze from Lex and grins.

\-----------

It's not that Lex is inexperienced in dating. He knows who is interested in him for his money and power, who is interested in him as himself, and who is interested in going out with him either because they want to go out with him or they want his money. He knows how to ask to take the right people out for dinner and even knows how to end a relationship whenever he wants to without anyone, including his image, get hurt. He isn't really that experienced, but he simply outsmarts others to know how other people think and predicts their behaviours. He is the most intelligent person on earth though he doesn't know about it and takes his intelligence for granted.

But everything with Dr. Crane is different. He didn't foresee Crane trying to burn the building of his company without Lex in it instead of trying to kill him when they first met, nor the second time they met when Crane was delighted to describe how his gas works for him but slightly worried when Lex is willing to feel the effect of it in person. He didn't have a clue why he made an appointment with Crane after Crane tried to burn his company, held by Lex's bodyguard, and said he can only discuss the matter if Lex is booking an appointment in his working hour. He was fairly surprised to know that when he was given a light dose of gas, one thought came into his mind is that Crane would just leave him without anything and never meet him again.

So he handles the relationship with Crane differently, hoping he can get things just right. He lets out secrets to Crane that's unsafe for anyone to know, tries to be caring and prepare little surprises, and discuss pros and cons with him about decisions that he would normally make all by himself.

It's Jonathan Crane. It's different.

\-----------

Crane goes to the meeting as planned, discusses their business as planned, leaves at the time as planned. It seems like everything is going in plan and there's no sign of being caught. He doesn't know what he is hoping for exactly; being caught and sent to the police by Batman would definitely be a bad experience but he is somehow hoping for it.

And now he is tied to the guardrail with two men trying to be batman, smiling faintly and waiting patiently. Three minutes later, Lex's personal bodyguard comes along and knocks the two deeply-concerned-with-public-security men out of consciousness before they saw him. Being freed, Crane smiles to the distance and whispers, "Sorry police, I have a date to catch."

**Author's Note:**

> There might be one or two more works in this series and they are all in the same universe. I'm not sure if I expressed everything clear enough so please tell me if I did not. Thanks!


End file.
